To Lawli, With uhm Something
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: My reason for writing this is not for a confession,I will openly admit to the murders, but to tell you, Lawli, why. These are not my message from the grave, no matter how much I may want them to be.
1. B's Note

AN: Hilo, I'm back & most definantly NOT dead. Anywho...this is my latest attempt at an idea I had...and to those who are waiting for my Knight Rider fic, it is currently in Beta, but will not be uploaded anytime in the imediate future...since my muse ran away...again...

Disclaimer: -points to the word disclaimer- The fact that I need this should tell you...I own a B plushie, a Death Note and a poster of Light, do you see the words Death Note series in there anywhere?

* * *

Dear reader:

My name is Beyond Birthday, otherwise known as Rue Ryuzaki. I am 25 years old as of 2007.

To those of you not Lawli or Misora, I am the murderer behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. My reason for writing this is not for a confession, I will openly admit to the murders, but to tell you, Lawli, why. I am not, nor have I ever been mentally impaired, nor am I dead. These words are not my message from the grave, no matter how much I may want them to be. I can't see my own life span, so I can't tell you when they will become such.

These are my words & solely my words, they are meant for Lawli, & no one else, but if anyone else reads these, who am I to stop them.

Signed

BB, Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki or whatever the hell you want to call me.

PS: Stop calling me Backup, Lawli.

* * *

AN: So...there's the prolouge...feedback would be welcome...


	2. In the Beginning

AN: Fanfic ate my spacing...T.T

This is the beginning of B's story. BTW this is entirely in first person.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, B would live, kill Kira & Near, marry L and be a role model to Matt and Mello. So...while I find Kira killing B impossible, I dun own anything, except C, C's boyfriend, & A's name.

Additional Note: I am not homophobic, B just tells it like it is.

* * *

Where to begin…well I suppose that would be the beginning…here goes.

I was born on October 31 1982, my father died day after my sixth birthday, my mother three weeks later. I was taken to Whammy's House where I became B…Whammy's House's dirty little secret.

You see, I was the only one to fail at becoming L. Not because I didn't try, because I did, but because I tried to pass him. It all started with A. A was my best friend, the only other child at Whammy's House then…until C, but that is a later story. A was incredibly gifted, but not enough to reach L. A was convinced that he was inferior to me, and L, which was true, but he kept focusing on that instead of L. No, Lawli, I did not kill A, one day at dawn; A hung himself in the old clock tower, which has since been destroyed. His real name, which I had known all along was Alexander Appleton, he always said he'd be a rock star, and he'd change his name so that L would never find him. I'd asked what he was going to change it to, he'd said Ryuk, and I'd laughed. He said he liked the name. Only I knew that he wouldn't live long enough to accomplish his dream. Then at his private funeral, L had called him Alternate, which had pissed me off, even in death L was haunting A. Alternate, Backup, Copy…we all had such degrading names, names that didn't fit any of us…A wanted to be a rock star, not Alternate, I wanted to be L not Backup, and Copy…well Copy wanted to be a fashion designer…he always was strange. C was Copy, he came after A died. C had that look about him that you couldn't tell if he was gay or straight pretending to be gay. C's real name was Christopher C—you know I couldn't spell his last name if I tried…

Anyway, C was nice enough, and oddly enough, his lifespan kept going up…I spent months puzzling over that, and never came to a solution, maybe it was because, unlike with D, I had no intentions of killing him, who knows. C left shortly before I did, and last I knew moved in with the love of his life and became a fashion designer, after changing his name to Marco, in a vain attempt to hide from L. I left a month later, stayed a week with Marco and his boyfriend, during which I was subjected to a total makeover. Never argue with a gay fashion designer and his makeup artist boyfriend.

* * *

AN: Poor B, I hope he learned his lesson. Sorry these are short, if I keep going, I'm going to end up babbling...


	3. LABB, & Marco

AN: Standard disclaimers apply.

Also B's psychoticness is random, mostly because he's finally telling his story, it will continue...

* * *

After spending a week with Marco, I wandered, trying to plan my revenge on L.

If L is a freak, then B is an extreme freak.

If L is a genius, then B is an extreme genius.

If L is the World's Greatest Detective, then B is the World's Greatest Criminal.

That was my logic and no one was going to convince me otherwise.

I did it to get your attention Lawli! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! I SHOULD BE FIRST! NOT YOU!!!! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD US! IT WAS ALWAYS L THIS, L THAT!!! A DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! I bet you didn't even know his name, but now you do, and when I kill you, I will ask you what it was. You better remember it…

I slowly lost myself in the years leading up to the murders, I was slowly becoming L…I was slowly becoming the man I wanted to beat. By the end of the case, I had lost my will to live. I was the final victim, but also the killer, if Misora hadn't figured it out…damn woman…but I give your pawn credit Lawli, she's one heck of a detective. I can see why you chose her. Now on to what I'm sure you want to know. How the hell I am alive. Simple I was registered in the prison system as Rue Ryuzaki. I escaped later, digging my way out with a plastic spoon, since I wasn't allowed knives or forks, thank you Lawli, I know it was your idea, have you tried eating pancakes with a spoon? Not that I did after I threw a fit about no jam on day three. I left America and headed for Spain, back to Marco, for a month this time, my back had acted up again, and I'd needed more surgery to fix it. The burns from the fire hadn't been completely treated, just enough to make sure I could move. My face was relatively untouched; fetal position does wonders for protecting your front.

"Holy shit, B…what the hell happened to you?" Marco asked.

"L." Was my only explanation. I was going to have to stop coming back to him, but it really is his fault for trying to take A's place. If A were alive, I'd be going to him, not Marco, but sadly A is not here and I am stuck with Marco.

"So what did L do that caused you to be burned so badly?"

I didn't want to tell him, but I did. His eyes widened slightly, but otherwise remained normal. He was there when I killed D, H, and Q.

As soon as I could walk without falling over, I left. Two weeks later, at a coffee shop in Madrid, I saw Marco in the paper; he had been killed backstage at one of his fashion shows…

WHY IS IT THAT ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD?!!?

* * *

Can I beg a review?


End file.
